Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-263124 is one of prior arts of the present invention.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-263124, face attribute giving means that generates a part model from an initial workpiece model using CAD using solid modeling and gives the attribute of a cutting target face to each face of the part model and the attribute of a face direction relative to a tool, and coordinate operator means that calculates so as to change the coordinate system of the whole part model from the attribute of the face direction are provided, so that defining cutting conditions for the face and generating a cutting program to cut the face are realized.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-263124 describes a technique in which using the CAD using solid modeling, plural face coordinates of machining center of multiface machining can be easily set and amended, so that recreating an accurate real model on a computer can be realized, and confirmation work of a user can be significantly improved.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-231041 describes that the total cutting time is reduced by repeating a process in which plural tool paths used by one kind of tool are created for a cutting shape by the N-th contour line when rough cutting of a die is performed by contouring, one of the tool paths with the minimum cutting time is selected, and the N-th optimized tool path is determined.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-304203 describes a technique in which on the basis of cutting shape data, tool data, initial workpiece data, and machine control data, a calculation angle case of a rotary feed axis with which an initial workpiece and a tool do not interfere is created, and cutting cost of the calculation angle case is evaluated, so that the optimum calculation angle is operated. In addition, the work is cut by table feed axis control of maximum simultaneously controlled 3 axes on the basis of the calculation angle.